Panty raid!
by Weird one 666
Summary: (Completed!)The guys are bored one day so they decide to raid the girls panties! Will they sucseed or meet thy doom?
1. Chapter 1

Hey!!! My newest story and I assure that you people will love this story (For some of you)  
  
It's based on the collage years, the girls: Serenity, Mai, Tea and yes even Miho (-_-;) are girls living in a frat house called the G/A (Girls Alpha) I made that up so bare with me!! AND Kairi (From A Girls Life) And Isis!  
  
Remember this is an AU! So the guys don't know the girls! Only Malik and Marik know's Isis due to he is her brother and her brothers Yami. And same for Joey and Serenity! But Joey doesn't know that she was there! Characters maybe OOC.  
  
And the guys such as Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Malik and Marik, Ryou (Yes sweet Ryou), and Bakura live in the A/G (Flipped it around, It stands for Alpha Guys)  
  
(They are slip from heir hikaris)  
  
Summary: The guys get really bored at their fraternity so they decide to raid the girls fraternity house for fun. They plan to go on a panty raid! Mission: Grab as many pantys as you can get. If mission failed? Prepare to meet thy doom!!  
  
PS: Please mind my typos, my mouse wasn't working so I was stuck using only my keyboard.  
  
I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
Joey: (Drinking beer) BUURP! heheheh  
  
Marik: (walks in) I can go louder.  
  
Yami: Please Joey is the master of burping!  
  
Marik: WELL PREPARE TO LOOOSE! (Grabs Joey's beer and chugs it down)  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Marik: Ok ready! (Gives a small burp)  
  
Yami: (Stares at Marik for a few seconds. then bursts out laughing) MY RA THAT WAS WEAK!  
  
Joey: And to think he was the most evil villan!!!  
  
Marik: Grrr (Tackles Joey and flips over the lazy chair)  
  
Joey: O____O;  
  
THUD!  
  
Just then Malik came running in, with Bakura.  
  
Malik: YAMI!!!   
  
Marik: (Bites Joey's arm) BY RA IM GOING TO MURDER YOU!  
  
Joey: I wasn't the one who was laughing! It was yami!!!  
  
Yami: (Mumbles under his breath) Big mouth. . . .   
  
Bakura: (See's Joey get punched) I bet $20 that Marik is going to win.  
  
Yami: I bet that Joey is going to win.  
  
PUNCH!  
  
Yami: I win!  
  
Bakura: ...Damn... (Pays up)  
  
Malik: You guys...  
  
Just then Tristan came running in with a tired Yugi and Ryou.  
  
Tristan: GUYS GUESS WHAT!?!?!  
  
Malik: I think I just went deaf! (Rubs the inside of his ear)  
  
Tristan: ...hahaha..Very funny.  
  
Yami: Ok what is it?  
  
Tristan: The girls-  
  
Yugi: ARE HAVING A SUMBER PARTY!  
  
Tristan: Uhh I was going to say that! (Looks at Yami) And-  
  
Ryou: They are going to be in see through night gowns!  
  
Tristan: (Fumes) Will you-  
  
Bakura: LETS GO! (Pauses) How do you know this?  
  
Tristan: I had-  
  
Yugi: Tristan had Ryou dress up like a girl and made him go inside! He-  
  
Tristan: DAMN IT LET ME TALK!!!!  
  
Ryou: God Tristan! What rude manners you have to just interupt Yugl like that...  
  
Tristan: (Twitches)  
  
Bakura: (Gasps) How dare you use my aibou and make him dress like a girl!! That's. that's ....A great scheme.  
  
Tristan: Thank you.  
  
Marik: So when are they having it?  
  
Yugi: Tonight!  
  
Yami: (Jumps up from his seat) LETS GO ON A PANTY RAID!  
  
Joey: (In a DR. Evil voice with the pinky on his mouth. Dr.Evil style!) Once we raid the girls frat house! We WILL BE INVINCABLE! Muwha-haha Muwha-haha!!  
  
the guys: (Look st Joey) O_____O;;;;  
  
Joey: (Clears throat) Sorry...  
  
Marik: (Backs away from Joey) And to think that I'm the crazy one..  
  
Yami: You are.  
  
Marik: ... Shut up.  
  
Ryou: How about both of you shut up?  
  
All of the guys look at Ryou. Marik gave him a death glare that gave him shivers down his spine.  
  
Tristan: Lets just go when there lights go off. We can raid them after we get the pantys.  
  
Guys: Right! (All chest-bangs eachother like they do on football game. They all fall back on there butts)  
  
Joey: Someone remind us to NEVER do that again...  
  
~  
  
In the G/A Mai, Tea, Serenity, Kairi, Isis and Miho were sitting in their large fancy living room. On top was an expensive chadelier and candles were all over the place giving its sweet smell.  
  
Miho: So I was like..NO! And then he like broke up with me! (Suddenly changes the subject) Did you see what Carona (Made her up) was wearing?! I mean come on! Black halter top with striped skirt? FASHION DISASTER!  
  
(How about I make Miho the snobby type, Serenity the quiet, Isis the smart one, Kairi the tough, Mai the fashion queen (lol) and Tea the average weird one)  
  
Mai: I know! I don't know how she could walk around campus wearing that. Am I right Tea?  
  
Tea: (Staring out the window) Hmmhm  
  
Miho: Ugh Tea ya know you have to forget about that horny loser of a football player (No offence football players! I love football so dun get mad at me!)  
  
Serenity: What was his name again? Dike? Dan? Dork?  
  
Kairi: Duke.  
  
Isis: Oh I remember him! He's the one who was running around campus with no clothes WHILE being drunk!  
  
Serenity: I remember that! Thats when he got the namel peewee!  
  
All the girls start cracking up. Tea turns her head and smiles.  
  
Tea: I remember after that day all of the other football players gave him the name Peewee Herman because of that. (^_^)  
  
Mai: (looks at Tea) Girl I don't know how you still went out with him after that.  
  
Tea: (walks away from the window) I don't know either. (Shrugs) But I'm totally over it.  
  
Kairi: I think it was because he was fooling around with those cheerleaders.  
  
Tea: Oh yeah. (Mumbles under her breath) Damn that bimbo.  
  
Serenity: Those cheerleaders were drunk! Don't call them names!  
  
Tea: I was talking about Duke!  
  
Mai, Seren, and Isis: ... Oh!  
  
~  
  
Soon all the guys were dressed all in black. Yami had a loose sweater and sweatpants, Yugi had the same. Ryou, Bakura had long sleeved shirts and loose pants, Marik had a tanktop with a vest over it and loose pants, while his yami wore a t-shirt and sweatpants. Joey and Tristan wore black t-shirts and shorts that reached their knee's. One their faces were black pain stripes that went across their cheaks.  
  
Joey: Ready?  
  
Guys: READY!   
  
Once again they all chest-butt eachother, knocking eachother to the ground.  
  
Joey: I thought that were weren't suppose to do that!!  
  
Yami: I forgot!  
  
Marik: Lets just get out of here, I think the girls are sleeping by now.  
  
~  
  
Once the girls were finished talking they all went dressed into their PJ's. It was more like silky night gowns. Tea was wearing a light blue spaghetti strap and short shorts. Mai had her knee lenght gown it was a crimson red. Miho and Kairi both wore an emerald green ankle lenght gown, Isis had on a white silky t-shirt looking top and knee lenght shorts. Serenity had on loose navy blue pants and a matching halter top. (I have one like that! ^_^)  
  
They all sat down on the ground in the large bedroom. On the walls laid pictured of pop stars and rock bands. A large window was on the right side of the room. The door was just across it.  
  
All of the girls sat on the ground talking and giggling. Once again Miho was talking about things the other girls didn't even care about.  
  
Miho: Mai I have to say this but your PJ's make you look slutty.  
  
Mai: Your face makes you look slutty!  
  
Miho: (Gasps) How dare you! (Smudges Mai's make-up)  
  
Serenity, Tea and Kairi: Ooohh  
  
Serenity: She gonna get it now.  
  
Mai: Damn staright! (Tackles Miho)  
  
Tea: WOOT! Get her Mai! (Stands up and cheers her friend)  
  
Serenity: (Giggles) Tea! (Gets a pillow and whacks her on the head)  
  
Tea: (O_O) HEY! (^_^) (Hits Serenity with the pillow)  
  
Kairi: (Shrugs and hits Isis with the pillow)  
  
Isis: !!! (Takes pillow and hits Kairi with it!)  
  
Both Miho and Mai stop what they were doing and watched the other girls.They both look at eachother and shout. "PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!"  
  
~  
  
From outside Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Joey, Tristan, Marik and Malik ran in front of the G/A. From the very top the light was still open.  
  
Marik: Lets go in, (walks)  
  
Tristan: (Blocks Marik) Do you wanna get caught?  
  
Marik: No.  
  
Yami: Then stay behind!  
  
Marik: (Pouts) But I wanna see the girls!  
  
Joey: We have time for that later on.  
  
Yugi: (looks up the tree) Lets climb this oak and see what they are doing.  
  
Bakura: Good idea. (Jumps up and hangs on a branch. Quickly it snaps off causing him to fall on his back)  
  
Bakura: @_@  
  
Marik: Hahahahahaha! (Points to Bakura) trying to be like spider man or something?!  
  
Bakura: Grr, (Kicks Mariks feet causing him to fall too)  
  
Marik: Oof!  
  
Malik: _ YOU GUYS! (Slaps mouth)  
  
Ryou: Quickly hide!!  
  
~  
  
Tea: Did you hear something? (Suddenly gets hit by pillow) OW!  
  
Mai: Come to think of it. Yes.  
  
Miho: Who was it?  
  
Serenity: I hope it wasn't (Gulps) Rapers.  
  
Isis: We got Kairi here, she can whoop anyones butt.  
  
Kairi: ^___^  
  
Miho: Is that why she doesn't have a guy?  
  
Kairi: (Flips Miho over on the bed)  
  
Miho: @___@;;  
  
~  
  
Joey: Ok coast is clear. (Climbs up tree with a following Malik.)  
  
Ryou: Right after you Bakura, Don't fall.  
  
Bakura: ...  
  
One by one all of the guys climb up and sit around in the trees branches. They were all in awe as they all saw girls wearing nothing but silky pj's prancing around while hitting eachother with pillows.  
  
Joey: (See's Mai) Wow...I'm in heaven...  
  
Marik: (Opened jawed) After all the bad things iv'e done..I think Iv'e gone to heaven too...  
  
Malik: (Sweatdrops at the guys) I don't know how you find those airheads to be h- (Stops and looks at Tea (He doesn't even notice Isis))  
  
Bakura: (In a zombie like voice) Let's go in now....  
  
Ryou: (-___-;)  
  
Marik: I want pantys! (Under his breath) And some chick.  
  
~  
  
Tea: (Yawns) I'm tired!  
  
Mai: Mee too.  
  
Isis: I guess we should go to sleep now.  
  
Kairi: Tommorow we have to go on that trip to Hawaii.  
  
Miho: So that means no more Peewee's!  
  
Tea: _ Please don't remind me of him!!!  
  
Serenity: (goes in her bed) Lets tease her about Duke in the morning, right now I'm tired.  
  
Tea: (Hops on her bed) Oh god..  
  
Suddenly all of the girls jump on their beds. Kairi is the one the close the lights.  
  
~  
  
From outside all of the guys smirked.  
  
Yugi: Ready!  
  
Marik: Set!  
  
Joey: GO!  
  
The branches snap causing all of the guys to fall on the ground and in the bushes. Luckily noone was hurt...yet.  
  
Bakura: (Jumps up) I get the feeling that was meant on purpose.  
  
Joey: What do you mean?  
  
Bakura: Do you ever feel like your in the twilight zone? Where everything happens on purpose?  
  
Ryou: Umm yeah? Your going out of the plot. Do you mind if we ignore the sci-fi stuff and just raid the girls frat house?  
  
Marik, Malik: (Stands up) Yeah!   
  
Marik: I want panties!  
  
Everyone looks at Marik: O_o;  
  
Marik: What? .... NOT IN THAT WAY! (Sighs) Lets just go. (Walks off)  
  
Tristan: (Looks at Malik) He really freaks me out.  
  
Malik: Your telling me. He's my yami!  
  
Yugi: (runs after Marik) Wait for meee! (Trips on a branch)  
  
Guys: -________-;; (Follow Marik)  
  
TBC!!!!!  
  
~  
  
Will romance occur? Will they fail to acheive their goal or face the consequences of what real torture is like? Will the guys stop being clutzs and stop falling out of tree's? Will I continue? Will Mai like Joey and will Marik get a girl? Should I shut up now? Or just keep on with the questions? (Ducks a brick) Haha! (Gets hit by a tomatoe) =/  
  
REIVEW AND I WILL CONTINUE!!!   
  
Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two of PANTY RAID! I'm glad for those reviews ^_^ Since almost all of the information in in the first chapter, I guess that I don't have anything to say except; I DO NOT OWN YGO!! All I have in my wallet is 54 cents. -_-;  
  
~  
  
Once that all of the girls were sleeping peacefully they were unaware of the guys sneaking in through the basement window. Tea yawned as she sat up from the bed. She slipped on her sandals and walked out her door and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
From the basement.  
  
Joey: (Slips through the window and falls on the ground) Ow!  
  
Marik: Shhhh (Goes in next) Quick get the short person in.  
  
Yugi: ... Ha ha ha..No.  
  
Yami: Yugi! (Pushes him in)  
  
Yugi: O_O (Falls on Marik)  
  
Bakura: You guys are clumzy (Slips through and lands on his feet.)  
  
Tristan: I can't wait to get this started! (Goes through)  
  
Ryou: Here goes nothing (Goes through the window without any trouble)  
  
Malik and Yami were next, Yami was reluctant while worring that his hair could get messy but Malik sighed and just shoved him through.  
  
Yami: (Falls flat on the ground) Ow!!  
  
Malik: (Whispers but loud enough for Yami to hear) keep quiet!  
  
Yami: Come down here and make me!  
  
Malik: I will! (Goes through the window and lands on his feet. He grabs Yami under his arm and gives him a noogie)  
  
Yami: OWWW!!!  
  
~  
  
From upstairs kitchen.  
  
Tea: (Gasps and drops the glass cup) Aw crap! (Walks back and gets the mop)  
  
~  
  
Right after Bakura and Marik pried Yami away from Malik they all began the journey up the basement stairs. They were all in a line slowly.  
  
In order to get to the girls room they all had to pass the kitchen. Thats when they noticed Tea bending down picking up some broken glass.  
  
(A.N: Did I mention that they don't know the girls? They will soon. ^_~)  
  
Joey: (Tilts head) Wow...  
  
Marik: (Also tilting his head) Thats some-  
  
Yami: Butt.  
  
Malik: (Doesn't know what the other guys were talking about) Why did you 3 stop? (Pauses and see's what they are staring at; He tilts his head)  
  
Ryou: (Whispers to Yugi) Those 4 are just plain horny aren't they?  
  
Yugi: ..Shamefully..Yes.  
  
Tea: (Hears something; she stands up)  
  
Quickly but quietly all the guys back up behind a wall.  
  
Tea: Who's there? (Blinks)  
  
Yami: (Mouths to the guys saying 'Lets go the other way')  
  
They all agree except for Malik he stays behind.  
  
Tea: (sighs) I'm tired..I must be going nuts..  
  
Malik: (Creeps up behind her, smirking)  
  
Tea: (Turns around) O________O; (Mouth is covered by Maliks hand)  
  
Malik: ShhH!  
  
Tea: (Barely has a heart attack and passes out)  
  
Malik: =\  
  
~  
  
Joey, Tristan, Marik, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Yami walked up the stairs to the girls room. Joey opened the door only to reveal a dark room with a large window. from the far wall was a row of beds across from eachother and in those beds where the girls.  
  
Since it was too dark Joey never noticed his sister sleeping in one of them.  
  
Yami: Lets grabs as many pantys as we can!  
  
Tristan: (smirks) Right!  
  
The 6 guys began to open their drawers grabbing as many stuff as they can. Thats when Marik quickly relized something,  
  
Marik: Where is Malik?  
  
Yugi: (sitting on the floor with Ryou) I don't know.  
  
(A.N: They are both too innocent to be like their Yamis ^_^)  
  
~ From the downstairs living room, Tea's blue eyes fluttered open. the first thing she saw was Malik sitting on the edge of the couch.  
  
Tea: (Gasps) RAPIST! (Kicks Malik in the face)  
  
Malik: X_x  
  
Tea: (Gets up and runs in the kitchen) HELP!  
  
Malik: (Shakes head) Wait! (Chases after her into the kitchen)  
  
From the upstairs room. All of the girls heard Tea yell. Quickly they all turned on their lamps. Only to see a bunch of guys in their rooms holding there pantys.  
  
Mai: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Stop screaming!!!!  
  
Kairi: HENTAI!!!  
  
Yami: NO! NO! ITS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!!!  
  
kairi: (Jumps on Yami while yelling)  
  
Serenity: JOEY!?!?!  
  
Joey: (Turns around and see's Serenity) SEREN!?!?!?!?  
  
Mai: (Turns to Serenity) YOUR BROTHER?!  
  
Serenity: Ewwwww JOEY!!!!  
  
Miho: PERVS!!  
  
Joey: (Drops panties) =/  
  
Ryou and Yugi stands up quickly and runs out of the room.   
  
Bakura and Yami: Awww great! BACKSTABBERS!!! (Yells to Ryou and Yugi)  
  
Isis: GET THEM!  
  
All of a sudden Miho, Kairi, Serenity, Mai and Isis ganged up on the closest guy. It was none other then Yami.   
  
Yami: ''Why me...' (Gets dog piled on'  
  
Marik: RUN!!! (Rushes out of the door)  
  
Tristan: Right after you! (Chases after him)  
  
Bakura: Oh I'm NOT staying in here. (Drops panties and runs)  
  
~  
  
Tea: (Holding up a pan) get away from me you..you..you..  
  
Malik: Incredibly handsome guy? (Smirks)  
  
Tea: NO! YOU DISGUSTING RODENT!  
  
Malik: Hey! I do not look anything like a rodent!  
  
Tea: (Throws pan, only to miss Maliks head by an inch)  
  
Malik: Are you crazy, woman!?  
  
Tea: (Picks up a butcher knife) :|  
  
Malik: (Gulps) Ok...don't answer that I think I already know...  
  
Tea: So stay away from me! I know how to use this thing! (Waves butcher knife in front of her)  
  
Malik: (Calmly walks around the table) Now calm down lady. I am NOT going to rape you!  
  
Tea: Oh yeah? What are YOU doing here?   
  
Malik: I'm on a panty raid with a couple of friends..  
  
Tea: Perverted as- (Pauses) Friends? You saying there are more?  
  
Malik: ...Yes  
  
Tea: (Picks up the closest pan and throws it at Maliks head FINALLY hitting him on the head)  
  
Malik: OWW! (Falls to the ground unconsious)  
  
Tea: HA! (Jumps on the table eyeing Malik) Don't play dead with me, buddy! I won't be fooled! (Relizing that he isn't moving) Um...Hello? Whoever you are, are you alive?  
  
~  
  
Yami: Oh ra please NO! (Eyes widen as he see's Miho holding a crimson red lipstick)  
  
Miho: What do you say we give him a make-over?  
  
Serenity: Not yet.  
  
Yami: Oh ra thank you!  
  
Serenity: After we get my brother. We'll begin.   
  
Mai: How about you find him.  
  
Serenity: (Smirks) Alright (Walks out the door)  
  
~  
  
Yugi: Ryou are we lost?   
  
Ryou: Um...(Looks at the stange painting) I think..This place is too weird..And too big..  
  
Yugi: It's much more neater then ours.  
  
~  
  
Serenity: (Walking down the hall and hears two voices) Joey?   
  
~  
  
Ryou: (Covers mouth)  
  
Yugi: =/ 'Shoot someone is coming!'  
  
~  
  
Serenity: (See's Ryou and Yugi) Who are you two?!  
  
Yugi: (turns around) Oh I am Yugi and this is Ryou.  
  
Ryou: -__-; Your not suppose to introduce ourselves!  
  
Serenity: (walks towards them) So you are the ones that ran out of our rooms. WHERES MY BROTHER?!  
  
Ryou: (Takes a step forward) Y-your brother?  
  
Serenity: Yes my brother! Where is Joey Wheeler!  
  
Ryou: Your Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yeah..How'd you know?  
  
Ryou: Joey has a picture of you in his room. I must admit you look pretty in person.  
  
Serenity: (Blushes)  
  
Yugi: Ryou..Stop sweet talking her and let's go! (Grabs Ryou and drags him down the hall)  
  
Ryou: Uh..right! Bye!   
  
Serenity: Bye... (Turns around dumbfounded.)....hey wait!! Your not suppose to do that!!!!! (sweatdrops)  
  
~  
  
Tea: (kneels next to Malik who is still unconsious.) I wonder what his name is. (Checks his pocket and see's his I.D.) Malik Ishtar? Ishtar? OH! He's Isis' brother! (Pauses) Oh..I'm dead..  
  
~  
  
Joey: (jumps from room to room.) HELP!!! (Runs into another room and closes the door. Unaware that this was the room he started from.) Safe.. (Feels a couple hands wrap around him) What? HEY!  
  
Isis: Feel the wrath Joey!  
  
Mai: Tie him down!!!  
  
Joey: Come on please! Let me go? (Smiles innocently)  
  
Miho: Hmmm. No.   
  
Miho, Mai and Isis tie Joey down next to Yami who is fuming underneath his breath. He glances over to Joey.  
  
Yami: Got caught, huh?  
  
Joey: ...Yeah.  
  
Yami: Welcome to the club. (Sighs)  
  
~  
  
Tea: Ohh Isis is gonna kill me after she finds out what I did to her brother...(Tries to not think about it)  
  
Malik: (Groans)  
  
Tea: Oh praise the lord I am safe! (Slaps Malik across the face) wake up!  
  
Malik: Ow...(Sits up slowly while rubbing his head) That was unfair.  
  
Tea: Unfair? Your the one who came here with your friends grabbing OUR lingerie. And your saying that's unfair? WE NEED THOSE!  
  
Malik: Well, gee soooory! (Stands up)  
  
Tea: Your lucky I went easy on you.  
  
Malik: Easy? EASY!? I got a friggin pan to my head..  
  
Tea: At least I didn't kill you. (Smiles proudly)  
  
Malik: (Churns his eyes to her)  
  
Tristan: MALIK RUN!!! (Stops and see's Tea standing in front of him) Well, hello there sexy.  
  
Tea; (Looks at Malik) Is this one of your friends?  
  
Malik: Not him.  
  
Tristan: Well nice to know! DUMBASS!  
  
~  
  
Serenity: (Walks back to the room) Well, I couldn't find Joey- (Stops and see's him tied downto a chair.) Um..Nevermind..  
  
Joey: Seren! HELP!  
  
Serenity: (Ponders) Let's see. you came sneaking into our frat house, grabbing our pantys, including mines which that was totally sick. And you want me tohelp you?  
  
Joey: ....Yes?  
  
Serenity: Think again. Girls! (Smirks) Make-up time!  
  
Mai: you got it!  
  
Miho: (Pulls out an eye lash curler) Now this won't hurt one little bit.  
  
Joey: (Having a heart attack) NOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami:Please let me go! It was all Joey's idea!  
  
Joey: WAS NOT!!  
  
~  
  
Marik: (walks around the frat house.)  
  
Kairi: THERE YOU ARE!!!  
  
Marik: (Quickly turns around) Oh ra not you!   
  
~  
  
Mai: (Puts lip gloss on Joey) Feel the wrath of doom, Wheeler!  
  
Joey: eww..(Tastes the gloss) Hmm strawberries.  
  
Yami: Joey...(Gets poked by eyeliner) Ow! get that away from me!  
  
Miho: Nuh-uh.  
  
~  
  
Tristan: (Puts arm around Tea) So whadya say we leave this dump and go out on a date?  
  
Tea: (Rolls eyes and flips Tristan) You expect me to go out with YOU? Puh-leease! (walks off into the living room)  
  
Malik: (Looks down at Tristan) I must say, you do have a way with women.  
  
Tristan: (groaning.) Just. Shut. Up.  
  
Malik: I'm going upstairs. I'll be back down after.  
  
Tristan: (Groans)  
  
~  
  
Malik walks up the stairs to the room. He hears yelling and laughing. 'What is going on in there?' He thinks in his head. Malik opens the door to see the most horrible sight ever! He see's Yami and Joey being pampered by Mai, Miho and ISIS?!  
  
Malik: ISIS?!?!?!  
  
Isis: (turns around) MALIK!?  
  
Malik: ISIS?!?!  
  
Isis: MALIK!?!  
  
Miho: Um yeah you two can stop saying that.  
  
Malik: (Looks at Joey and Yami) What are you doing to them!?  
  
Serenity: (Jumps up behind Malik) The same that we are going to do to you!!  
  
TBC!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

CDMG: Well now that Isis saw Malik and Malik saw Isis, Joey saw Seren and Seren saw Joey, Tea saw Malik and Malik saw Tea, Ryou saw Seren and Seren saw Ryou and etc. What will happen next?! Will Tristan ever get a date? Will Marik survive kairi's wrath? Will Malik be attacked with make-up just as Yami and Joey were?Or will everything one big horrible night for the guys?  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter of! PANTY RAIID!!!!  
  
Closes captioning brought to you by CDMG and the makers of chocolate!!!!!  
  
PS: Please review ^______^  
  
OH! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'm now older then I was yesterday. :D  
  
CDMG: Hey again, wow I had wayyy to much sugar and alot of time to write. (Gives a nervous laugh) I hope that you did enjoy the last chapter. Now I'm writing this chapter by chapter so I'm not sure how long this story will be. It will either be short or long, I do not know! For example A Girls Life, was suppose to be only 10 chapters long but It's probably going to end at chapter 22 or 23 or less I'm not sure. But I am almost done that. ^^ Well I do not own YGO!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
~  
  
Marik: (On the ground struggling to get kairi off him) GET OF MEE!!  
  
Kairi: Never!  
  
Marik: Grr. (Throws her on the wall)  
  
Kairi: owww.!!!  
  
Marik: I told ya to get off me! (Stands up)  
  
Kairi: You loser! (Pounces on hims again)  
  
Marik: Oh my Ra... GET OFF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!!!  
  
Kairi: Not until I kill you first!!  
  
Marik: Wh-WHAT!? O_O  
  
~  
  
Tea: (walks in the room) What the?! (See's Malik, Yami and Joey tied down to chairs.)  
  
Yami: Oh ra..Not another chick to put make-up on us!  
  
Malik: I don't want any of that crap on my face.  
  
Isis: Were going to teach you a lesson, brother! (Pulls out powder)  
  
Tea: Uhh WAIT!  
  
Mai, Miho, Serenity and Isis all look at Tea.  
  
Tea: (Gives a nervous laugh) Let me to the make-up on Malik!  
  
Isis: Why him?  
  
Malik: Yeah, why me?  
  
Tea: Because..He already looks more of a girl and I thought that I can do a really good job on him! you know? Make him look more feminem.  
  
Malik: ........  
  
Yami: (Is laughing his head off) hahahahaha MaliK!!!!!  
  
Joey: (Is also laughing his head off) SHE JUST SAID YOU LOOKED LIKE A GIRL!!!! HAHAHA  
  
1  
  
Malik: (Mumbles in Egyptian.)  
  
Tea: (Takes powder and walks in front of Malik) Don't worry this won't hurt. (Looks at the other girls who were giggling and putting bows on Joey and Yami's head) You owe me one. (Tea whispered to Malik, while she untied him) Run! (She whispers that only Malik can hear)  
  
Malik: (Nods while standing up; he runs)  
  
Isis: MALIK!  
  
Tea: (gives a fake gasp) Oh my! He's escaped!  
  
Miho: (Eyes Tea dangerously) 'Suuuuure...'  
  
~  
  
Malik runs down the hall and see's Marik on top of some girl.  
  
Malik: Do you need to do that now?!  
  
Marik: What? NO! SHE WAS ATTACKING ME!! (While struggling.)  
  
Malik: (See's Isis running after him) oops gotta go!  
  
Kairi: ISIS HELP!!  
  
Isis: (looks at Marik) Marik???  
  
~  
  
Ryou: (Looks at Yugi) Should we help the others?  
  
Yugi: And go through all that torture?? No.  
  
Ryou: (Sits on the ground) Your right.  
  
Yugi: And all I thought was that were were suppose to just grab some pantys..This night became one of the most horrible ones of my life.  
  
Ryou: It couldn't be as two nights ago.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah! When Marik called that stripper.  
  
Ryou: She ended up stealing our valuables.  
  
Yugi: I wonder where she is now.  
  
~  
  
Somewhere near campus.  
  
Stipper: (Carrying a large garbage bag full of jewles and silverware. Suddenly the bag rips) Awwww crap!  
  
~  
  
Ryou: Well lets get out of his hell house, before one of us get caught.  
  
Yugi: K ^__^  
  
~  
  
Serenity: I'll help Isis find her brother.  
  
Mai: Alright, hun. (Smiles at Joey) Now don't you feel pretty?  
  
Joey: .... Your may be hot, but your EVIL!!  
  
Mai: (Blushes)  
  
~  
  
Serenity: Teaaa! (looks to her left) ISIS!!!  
  
Ryou: (Takes a turn and knocks into Serenity) Oww.  
  
Serenity: (Looks at Ryou and Yugi) It's you two!  
  
Yugi: (Goes on knee's) PLEASE DONT TAKE US AWAY AND PLEASE DONT TORTURE US!! ILL BE YOUR SLAVE BU PLEASE!!!! SPARE US!! (Pauses.) well...SPARE ME BUT TAKE HIM!  
  
Serenity: (Sweatdrop, sweatdrop, sweatdrop!!!)  
  
Ryou: Gee thanks alot!! (Pulls Yugi up)  
  
Serenity: (Shakes head) Relax little boy I'm not going to turn you in. I'm just looking for Isis and Malik. I'm not like my fat sisters at all.  
  
Ryou: (Glares at Yugi who was giving a nervous laugh)  
  
Yugi: (Quickly changing the subject) Isis? Malik's sister?!  
  
Serenity: Yes.  
  
Yugi: (looks at Ryou) Isn't she dangerous?  
  
Ryou: Thats what Malik said.  
  
Serenity: (Sweatdrop) We'll I have to go now...(Walks passed them)  
  
Yugi: See ya later Hot's Stuff!  
  
Serenity: (Turns around quickly and looks at Yugi)  
  
Yugi: Uhh...It was Ryou! (points to him)  
  
Ryou: (Anime fall)  
  
Serenity: (Blinks but blushes)  
  
~  
  
Marik: (tired.) Please. Leave. Me. Alone! I. Give!  
  
Kairi: (Also tired) Me. Too...  
  
Marik: Your one tough chick.  
  
Kairi: Your one tough chick too,  
  
Marik: O____o;;;  
  
Kairi: I'm too tired..(Passes out on top of Marik)  
  
Marik: (Tries to push her off) umm..Lady? Can you get off me? Lady? (Pokes her head)  
  
~  
  
Malik: (Runs down the hall) ISIS GET AWAY FROM ME!!!)  
  
Isis:(Pushes him on a wall) NO! Not until you get your punishment!  
  
Malik: Being your brother is punishment!  
  
Isis: :O  
  
Malik: Uh..I mean...Ooops. (Runs off leaving a dust cloud)  
  
Isis: (Vein popping out of her head anime style) GET BACK HERE!!  
  
~  
  
Mai: (Sits back on the chair) I must say we have created a job well done.  
  
Miho: I agree. (Smiles proudly)  
  
But for Joey and Yami they were both anamused. They felt dirty with the power and eyeliner on them. It was real torture.  
  
Tea: What do we do with them now?  
  
Joey: How about let us free?  
  
Yami: Pleaaaase!  
  
Miho: How about no.  
  
Yami: How about Yes.  
  
Miho: No.  
  
Yami: YES! You..You..You slutty woman!  
  
Mai: (Giggles) So true!!  
  
Miho: Shut up Mai!  
  
Mai: No!  
  
Miho: YES!  
  
Tea: Oh boy..Here we go again..  
  
Mai: Grrr (Tackles Miho)  
  
Miho: (Is tackled)  
  
Yami: Hmm I guess this aint bad. (Tilts head)  
  
Joey: I agree with you. (Smirks) GO BLONDE CHICK!  
  
Tea: (Sweatdrop) I'm out of here.. (Walks out the door)  
  
~  
  
Malik: (Falls flat on the floor) Ok I give up! Just please leave me alone!  
  
Isis: (Smiles) The older sister wins again! ^___^  
  
Tristan: (Eating chips) Hey Malik look at What I found..(See's Isis on top of Malik) Dude! Thats your sister!  
  
Malik: I know that!  
  
Tristan: Then why is she on top of you!?  
  
Malik: I ran away from her. This is what she always does when she wants me to stop running. She holds me down with her big butt.  
  
Isis: Right! I mean NO!  
  
Tristan: Well hey! (Smirks at Isis) How about you sit on top of me?  
  
Isis: (shudders) Ewwww  
  
Malik: Quickly grab her!  
  
Tristan: Got it! (Grabs Isis)  
  
Isis: Let go!!! (See's Malik run) GET BACK HERE!!!!  
  
~  
  
Tea: (Trips on a chair) Ooof! 'Too dark...' (Begins to crawl, just to avoid falling again)  
  
From the corner both Malik flips over Tea.  
  
Tea: OW!! (Stands up and finds a lamp, she flicks it on)  
  
Malik: (looks at Tea) You!  
  
Both stand up still looking at eachother.  
  
Malik: I didn't need your help getting away from that torture room.  
  
Tea: Oh yes you did.  
  
Malik: No, I didn't.  
  
Tea: YEAH-HUH!  
  
Malik: NUH-UH!  
  
Tea: YEA- (Is silenced from Malik's lips. Her eyes are wide open)  
  
Malik: (pulls away)  
  
Tea: (pulls away) PERV! (Kicks him on the groin)  
  
The scene shows a nut being crack, fire crackers explode, a car driving into a wall, and a building exploding. o.O  
  
Malik: (Falls to the ground) YOU CRAZY!?  
  
Tea: (Sighs) Sorry, reflexes. (Kneels down next to him)  
  
Malik: Remind to NEVER kiss you again,  
  
Tea: (Smirks) Never?  
  
Malik: I will never understand you chicks..(Walks out) I'm out!  
  
Tea: (Smiles)  
  
~  
  
Mai: (Gets pushed by Miho right on Joey. The chair flips back.)  
  
Miho: HA! I win!  
  
Joey: (Blushing like mad)  
  
Mai: (Is on top of Joey) Sorry! (gets off) Miho you BITCH! (sighs) I need a drink, watch them! (walks out of the room with a red face)  
  
~  
  
Serenity: (See's Mai walking out of the room.) Where are you going?  
  
Mai: Need drink.  
  
Serenity: Oh I'll join ya.  
  
Miho: (Gets out of the room) I wanna drink too!  
  
(A.N: Bad Idea! leaving those 2 alone.)  
  
~  
  
Marik: By ra you are one HEAVY girl.  
  
Kairi: (Slaps Marik) Jerk. (Sits on top of him) You are trespassing on our private property, your lucky I dodn't call police on you!  
  
Marik: Oh spare me. (Rolls eyes) GET OFF ME NOW!  
  
Kairi: (Glares at Marik) I will, and you better get out of here before the other girls find you. Trust me it WONT be pretty!  
  
Marik: All I came here was for a few damn panties!! Instead it became a night of living hell!  
  
Kairi: Sorry no panties for you. (gets up) NOW GET OUT YOU PERV!  
  
Marik: FINE! (Walks the other way)  
  
Kairi: Not that way!  
  
Marik: Where then?!  
  
Kairi: (Smirks) Over here. (Pushes him out the window)  
  
Marik: Ahhh! (hangs on a branch)  
  
Kairi: (Closes window and begins to walk to the kitchen)  
  
~  
  
Ryou and Yugi walked back to the girls room. Thats where they saw Joey and Yami still tied down.  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!! (Runs to him) Your not hurt are you!?!?!?  
  
Yami: No aibou, I'm alright.  
  
Ryou: Where is Bakura?!  
  
Joey: I don't know....  
  
Yugi: (Looks at Ryou) This can't be good can it?  
  
Ryou: Not one bit...  
  
Yugi: (unties Yami) Come on we have to get out of here!  
  
Joey: (Feels the ropes going loose) Wait! (Grabs a bra and pantys and stuff its in his pants) Ok lets go!  
  
Yugi: Joey..HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING FROM TONIGHT?!  
  
Joey: Yes...Never make any noise while going on a raid.  
  
Ryou, Yami and Yugi: (Sweatdrop)  
  
Malik: (walks passed the room and see's Ryou, Yugi, Joey and Yami..He walks in)  
  
~  
  
Mai: (Chugs down on her coke) I mean Miho! How can you do that?!?!?  
  
Miho: (Walks in the room) Oh please, you made fun of me!  
  
Mai: You really are a bitch!  
  
Serenity: (Passes the kitchen and see's Mai and Miho)Shouldn't you two be taking care of those two guys?  
  
Miho: (Looks at Mai)  
  
Mai: (Looks at Miho)  
  
Miho: Weren't you suppose to do it?  
  
Mai: I told you to!  
  
Miho: Oh who cares..I'm to tired to argue. I think that they are the only ones there.  
  
Mai: What about that blonde haired guy? Malik? and that short guy along with the white haired one.  
  
Isis: (walks in the room with a tied unconsious Tristan) This is the biggest perv in the world!!  
  
Mai: God how many are there?!  
  
Serenity: I don't know..  
  
Tea: (walks in the kitchen and see's Seren, Mai, Miho and Isis) What are you girls doing here?  
  
Isis: .Drinking.  
  
Miho: Me too..  
  
Kairi: (Walks in the kitchen) I think that all of the guys left. I just threw one out the window.  
  
Tea: O_O Which one?  
  
Kairi: Umm..Some blonde one.  
  
Serenity: YOU THREW MY BROTHER OUT THE WINDOW?!  
  
Kairi: No! He was darker.  
  
Tea: =/  
  
Isis: We only have Joey and that multicolored hair guy in our room, and an unconsious shark head here. I think that the rest did leave.  
  
Kairi: (Giggles and she takes more sips) So I guess that settles it. Where safe! ^_^  
  
Mai: (Drinks more coke) Hmm this stuff is good. (Hiccup)  
  
Miho: (Chugs it down) Your right! (Giggles)  
  
The 5 girls began to chug the weird tasting coke they were unaware that from the closet there Bakura hid. He smirked evily to himself as he saw all the girls drinking the SPIKED coke. :)  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
~  
  
Oh whats this?! Bakura was hiding in the closet the whole time? Will the girls be TOTALLY drunk? Will they get to head on to their trip to Hawaii? Are the guys REALLY gone? Will the romance grow between Tea and Malik? Or will she kick him in the crotch again? Stay tuned for! PANTY RAID!!!!  
  
The girls don't know that some of the guys are still in the house. Will there be more torture? Or will the guys escape with their lives with the things they came for? 


	4. Chapter 4

CDMG: Here is chapter 4 of PANTY RAID! I'm going to say this now so I don't have to say this at the end of the authoress note. I DO NOT OWN YGO!!!!  
  
We left off when Yami and Joey were tied up in the girls room. Malik kissed Tea but her reflexes had caused her to kick him in the *AH hem*. Bakura was hiding in the closet the whole time and while he was hiding he had secretly spiked the girls coke with alcohol.   
  
ENJOY!  
  
~  
  
Tea: (Feeling light headed) Mai (Hiccup) Whats in this drink?   
  
Mai: (Shrugs) I think..(Sniffs the coke) Caffine..and...(Sniffs it again) Some thing else...(Hiccup)   
  
Miho: (Hiccup) are you drunk?  
  
Bakura: (Smirks in the closet as the girls drink more. He looses his balance as he falls out of the closet door.  
  
Kairi: LOOK! (Points to the door) A aminal! with white hairs fell out!   
  
Bakura: (Winces and jumps up) I am not an aminal! er..I mean animal!  
  
Isis: I thought all of those monkeys were out of our house????  
  
Tea: (Gives a drunk smile) We'll this monkey decided to staaay!!! (Jumps on Bakura)  
  
Bakura: What the?! GET OFF ME WOMAN!  
  
Tea: (Pinches his butt) Yooh segzie thing you!   
  
Bakura: Ow!  
  
Kairi: THREESOME!!!1 (Jumps on Tea)  
  
Bakura: 'Oh bloody ra,,,' HELP ME!!  
  
~  
  
From upstairs.  
  
Malik: Did you hear something?  
  
Yami: (Still wiping the make-up off) No.  
  
Joey: (Also rubbing the make up off) It sounded like...A squirrel!  
  
Malik: Hmm..I thought that it was more like a dog.  
  
~  
  
From outside.  
  
Marik: (As he stands up his back cracks) That damn girl! (Walks to the back of the house mumbling something underneath his breath.)   
  
~  
  
Isis: WAIT!  
  
Miho: (Stumbles over the chair) Ow.. You freaked me out.!!!   
  
Serenity: (hiccup) What ish it Ishis? (Hiccup)  
  
(A.N: Bare with me people the typos are just slurrs.)  
  
Isis: I needs to get the camera! (Tries to walk to the living room)  
  
Bakura: (Pushes Kairi off) Get off! (Shoves Tea off too)  
  
Tea: (Sniffles) THAT HURT! YOU..YOU..YOU JERK-OFF!  
  
Bakura: O_O;  
  
Tea: I autta slap you into yesterday! You dog look-a-like!  
  
Bakura: (Yawns) Are you done now, woman?  
  
Tea: (Stands up a bit wobbly) No! (Knee's him in the crotch.) Now I'm done! (Gives a drunk smile) Don't mess with this fat chick! (Thinks on what she just said. ) I mean frat chick! (Sweatdrop)   
  
Isis: BACCK! (See's Bakura on the ground in pain) Ohh what happened? (Hiccup)  
  
Miho: I don't think that white haired dude won't be making any babies. ^____^  
  
Mai: (pokes him with a broom) I think you killed him.  
  
Bakura: (Throws broom away) You girls are crazier then me! (Stands up in pain and runs)  
  
Mai: WAIT! DON'T RUN!  
  
Tea: Yeah you'll hurt yourself!  
  
Serenity: Not like that didn't already happen-(Hiccups and high -fives Tea)  
  
Tea: Pshhht! I'll go after hiiim!!!   
  
Isis: (Tips over)WAIT! Don't hurt him, k! I wanna (Hiccup) Take a picture of him in Miho's dress so'z we can post it up at our website!!!!! K!!!  
  
Tea: (loooooonng gone)  
  
Isis: I was talkin' to myshelf wasn't I?  
  
Mai: Huh? What did yoooou say, huun? (blinks)  
  
Isis: (Slaps forhead) ....Ow.  
  
~  
  
From the bedroom.  
  
Malik: Guys I think that we should leave now.  
  
Joey: (Grabs one more panty) I think your right.  
  
Malik: -_-; Joey you know that panty COULD belong to your sister.  
  
Joey: ....  
  
Ryou: That would be- (Hears groaning from the hall) What is that?  
  
Bakura: (Falls into the room.) I've never felt this much pain in 5000 years!  
  
Malik: What happened?!  
  
Bakura: That brunette chick. Kicked me...  
  
Malik: You too!? (Sweatdrops at remembering)  
  
From the hall: WHITE HAIRED HENTAI-ISH DOG LOOK-A-LIKE!! WHERE ARRE YOOOU!! (In a singing voice)  
  
Tea: (Walks in the room and See's Joey, Yami, Ryou, Yugi, Bakura and Malik) You 9 people aren't suppose to be here!!!!!!  
  
Malik: (Blinks) 9? (Counts the people) Uh....Is she on crack?  
  
Bakura: No. She's drunk.  
  
Joey: Coool!!! A drunk chick!  
  
Tea: (Wobbles in the room and looks at Malik) I remember yoou!!! You..You were in that show...What was it again...  
  
Malik: (Swetdrops)  
  
Tea: I think...Oh no that was Paul Walker.... I wonder where the cutie petutie is...(thinks)  
  
Bakura: Um yeah! Over here? (Points to himself) Aren't you going to attack me?  
  
Tea: (Looks at Bakura.) No...Maybe...No...Uh...(Rubs head) YES! (Tackles him)  
  
Ryou: O_O  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Joey: O_O  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Bakura: STOPP!!  
  
Malik: (Tackles Tea back and lands on top of her)  
  
Bakura: Phew. (Wipes forhead)  
  
Tea: (Blushes)  
  
Yugi: Let's get out of here!!! These girls are much worse drunk!  
  
Yami: I agree!! (Jumps out the window.)  
  
Bakura: (Face faults) Ya know the door would have been better yami!!! (Yelling out of the window)  
  
From outside.  
  
"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT BEFORE I JUMPED...JACKASS!!!!  
  
Bakura: THATS IT! (Jumps out the window and lands on Yami.)  
  
Ryou: (Sweatdrop) Let's go Yugi. (Walks out the door)  
  
Yugi: (Nods. and follows Ryou.)  
  
Joey: (Pats Malik on the head) Have fun, dere lover boy, heheheheh. (Walks out the door)  
  
Malik: JOEY! (Gets off but gets pull down again) What the- (Is being kissed a drunk Tea.)  
  
'Oh..My..Ra...!!!!!'  
  
Tea: Cutie-Petutie....(Closes eyes)  
  
Malik: (Facefaults) That...was...weird....(sighs but lifts her up and places her on the bed.)  
  
(A.N: NO DIRTY THINKING PEOPLE!!!!)  
  
Malik: (Places blanket over her and walks out the door) You are once really strange girl.  
  
~  
  
Marik: (Runs into the kitchen) YOU! (points to Kairi!)  
  
Kairi: (Turns around) YOU! (Hiccups)   
  
Mai: Quickly! GET HIM!!  
  
Marik: Wha-HUH!? (Is tackled by ALL the girls.)  
  
Little did Joey, Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Malik know was that they had left Marik behind to be tortured. It wasn't long until Malik relized it. Well, he relized it as soon as he entered his frat house.  
  
The End.  
  
I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY THAT THIS HAD TO END SOOOO SOON!!! (See's cannons and guns) Er...uhh...Did I mention that I AM sorry?  
  
The reason Why I decided to stop here was because I had too much fics to update, and Since this was a one night thing for the guys, I figured that they didn't need all the torture. 


End file.
